Amber Eyes
by RonHermioneRoseHugo
Summary: AU: Kurt is going to New York to follow his dreams of Broadway and NYADA. Blaine is running away from what his parents have planned for him and decides to do what he wants to do in New York. They meet on the train ride there and instantly have a connection. What will happen to their relationship in New York? More chapters to come! Please read and review! xx
1. The Train Ride To Change It All

It was a warm June Wednesday morning and Kurt Hummel was packing up the last of his bags for New York. He had been accepted to the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts earlier this year and today was the day he was moving to New York. His dad, Burt Hummel, was the most supportive parent Kurt could have asked for. He and Kurt had bought him his first New York apartment a month ago, and today was his official moving in day. They had both decided that Burt would bring most of Kurt's already packed belongings down the upcoming weekend and Kurt can just take two bags worth of essentials on the train with him today.

Kurt and his dad had taken a trip to New York a month in order to buy Kurt's apartment, and upon seeing it Kurt fell in love instantly. It was perfect for Kurt in every way, and it was just a twenty minute walk away from NYADA. Moving to New York had been Kurt's dream for so long and he couldn't believe that it was actually happening to him today.

"Kurt, you almost ready?" Burt yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming," Kurt yelled back stuffing the last scarf into his small suitcase and he slung his other bag over his shoulder.

"Someone else is here to say goodbye," Burt added from downstairs. Kurt wondered who it could be and quickly made his way downstairs. He stepped off of the last step and saw his dad sitting at the dining room table.

"Who's here dad?" Kurt asked as he peered his head around the dining room and living room to find no one. Then from the kitchen emerged his best friend, Rachel Berry.

"Oh Rachel!" Kurt but down his bags and ran towards his best friend with open arms. The two friends share a warm embrace and both their eyes are filled with tears.

"I couldn't miss you leaving," Rachel managed to sputter out. The two had now separated and just looked at each other with eyes full of memories and love, both of which they shared very much of with each other. "Now let's get you in the car," Rachel said with a small laugh and grabbed Kurt's suitcase making her way out of the house, Burt and Kurt closely behind.

Burt and Rachel were waiting by the car after putting Kurt's suitcase in there. As Kurt took his last step out of his home and stood on the porch and faced the house. He stood there for a moment observing the place he grew up, and remembered all of the memories that were filled inside of this house. Kurt was sad to be leaving and will certainly come back and visit but right now he was excited to start his future in New York. He turned around to see his dad and Rachel smiling at him on the driveway.

Kurt walked over to Rachel and his eyes filled with tears again, knowing that he won't be going to school with his best friend anymore and won't be able to see her loving face every day.

"I'm going to miss you," Kurt sputtered, and once again hugged Rachel dearly.

"I'll miss you too; I promise I'll come visit soon ok?" Rachel said as a few tears escaped her eyes and she broke away from the hug. "I love you,"

"I love you too Rach, you're the best friend I've ever had." Kurt wiped his eyes noticing that a few tears had also fallen from his eyes.

Rachel smiled and Kurt knew she felt the same way about him. "Now get going you," Rachel said jokingly and Kurt got into the passenger seat of his dad's car.

Before shutting the door he looked at Rachel, "Have fun in Lima."

"I'll try," The two smiled at each other and Kurt shut his door; his dad then started the car and backed out of the driveway. Kurt took one last look at his house and his best friend who was waving him goodbye. Kurt new he was ready to leave and he and his dad were now on their way to the train station.

* * *

Kurt and Burt were now at the platform where Kurt's train sat on its track.

"Well, I better get on the train now." Kurt said to his dad.

Burt gave his son a small smile and a look of pride. He gave his son a tight hug and patted him on the back as his eyes filled with tears. "I'm going to miss you Kurt."

"I'll miss you too dad,"

They both let go of each other and they each saw their eyes filled with tears. "I'll be up this weekend with the rest of your things, so I'll see you then."

Kurt gave his dad one last smile and walked into the train, and began to look for a seat. The train was surprisingly packed, and Kurt saw an open seat beside a male who looked about the same age as him. The guy had black hair that he had jelled down; he wore white capris, a navy blue sweater with a red collared shirt underneath and a white bow tie to top it off. Kurt approached the man and the open side beside him.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?" Kurt asked gesturing to the open aisle seat.

The guy looked up at Kurt and said sincerely with a smile: "Oh yes of course," Kurt put his suitcase in the overhead compartment and took his other bag off of his shoulder. He sat down in the seat beside the man, and put his bag on his lap. Kurt couldn't help but notice his miraculous amber eyes and his very subtle but obvious good looks.

"I'm Kurt," Kurt said and stuck out his hand towards the man for him to shake.

"I'm Blaine," He said with a smile and shook Kurt's hand.

"Blaine" Kurt thought "his name even sounds attractive". Kurt was now slightly mesmerized by this little meeting.

"So what are you going to New York for?" Blaine asked snapping Kurt out of his trance.

"Well, I just graduated high school and earlier this year I got accepted to NYADA. It stands for the New York Academy-"

"Of Dramatic Arts," Blaine finished Kurt's sentence. "I know of the school, I thought about going there." Blaine said with a smile. "But please continue," He said sweetly gesturing for Kurt to finish, and at this point the train had started to leave the station; they were now on their way to New York.

Kurt smiled and was pleasantly surprised that Blaine knew of the school and was interested in it. "And well, I'm going to New York because today is my moving in day. I bought an apartment a month ago and I'm officially moving in today."

"Wow, that's so exciting," Blaine commented.

"Yeah, so what about you, why are you going to New York?"

"Well, like you I also just graduated high school. But earlier this year I got accepted to Columbia and was planning to study law, just like my parents wanted because they never really took my passion for singing, dancing and performing seriously." Kurt noticed that Blaine's face saddened when saying this, "And last night when I told them I'm not going to Columbia because it's not what I wanted to do they just got so mad at me and we had this huge fight and.." Blaine trailed off and Kurt sensed that this was quite upsetting to talk about for him. "So I guess what I'm doing is, running away to do what I really want to do in New York." Blaine ended his story on a happier expression than half way through.

Kurt wasn't sure how to respond to this, it left him somewhat speechless. "Blaine, I-"

"Wow, I'm sorry. I just completely told you way too much for the first time we've met." Blaine stifled a small laugh and lowered his head in embarrassment.

"It's ok, really it's ok. You obviously just wanted to get it all off of your chest and it's good that you did." Kurt laid a reassuring hand on Blaine's shoulder. He realized that they just met moments ago and maybe it's too soon to do that, but Blaine didn't refrain from his touch.

"You're right, I really did need to just say it all and I'm glad I did." Blaine said and raised his head feeling relieved from embarrassment. "So you got into NYADA huh?"

"Yeah I did. I love to sing, Broadway is my dream."

"Me too, I'm planning on applying to NYADA next year. But for this year I think I'll just try to put myself out there."

"That sounds like a good idea," Kurt commented. The two stopped talking for a moment, and Kurt was slightly saddened to think that their conversation might be over. Blaine reached in to his bag that lay on the floor and pulled out a book. Kurt craned his neck to take a look at the cover, it read: _The Notebook. _"Oh my god!" Kurt exclaimed and scrambled opening his bag and retrieved a book from it that also read: _The Notebook. _Kurt held up the book to show Blaine.

"You're reading it too?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded instantly. "It's my favorite book, I've read it countless times, and how do you like it?"

"It's my favorite book too! I read it all the time," Kurt answered thrilled that he and Blaine shared the love for the same book.

The topic of this book spawned a huge conversation between Kurt and Blaine. They went on to talk about their high school experiences, their childhood, and their hopes for the future and everything else in between. They were laughing and both having a genuinely good time. Before they knew it the train had come to a stop and the doors were now opening the doors for them to get off, at both of their new homes: New York.

"We better get off," Blaine suggested and he and Kurt both got up from their seats and retrieved their suitcases from the overhead compartment. The two now walked to the train's open door and got off and made their way together through grand central station and onto one of New York's many roads.

"Do you want to maybe share a cab?" Kurt asked seeing as they were both standing there unsure of what to do.

"Sure that'd be great," Blaine said smiling sweetly at Kurt. "I'll go try to call us one," Blaine then ran to the edge of the sidewalk and stuck his arm out in the air and tried to wave down a cab. Kurt saw Blaine as quite a gentleman and was really taken by him. Kurt only wondered though if Blaine was like him: gay. He thought it best to not ask.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled and beckoned for Kurt to come over to him as Blaine has successfully gotten a cab. Blaine held the door open for Kurt and he got in, Blaine followed. Kurt told him the address of his apartment and Blaine gave the driver another address. Kurt figured the cab ride would be about half an hour or so.

"So I never asked, did you get an apartment down here too?" Kurt turned to Blaine and asked.

"No actually, I'm staying with a friend. He went to my school last year and has been living in New York for the past year so I called him up last night and asked if I could stay with him for a couple days."

"That's wonderful," Kurt commented.

The rest of the car ride went very nicely, just as the train ride did. Kurt's apartment was first and they had reached it.

"Here we are," The cabbie said and turned around to Kurt and Blaine ready to receive his money. Kurt willingly handed over the money for the ride, and got out of the car. Blaine got out as well to help Kurt retrieve his suitcase from the trunk.

"Well I guess I'll see you Blaine, good luck in New York." Kurt said walking onto the sidewalk with his bags and smiled at Blaine.

"Yeah you too, maybe I'll see you at NYADA next year!" Blaine said with a smile and a wink before getting back into the cab. The cab took off and was on its way to Blaine's destination.

Kurt was sad to see his new friend go, and he had a small bit of hope that Blaine might have asked him for his number or something but he was disappointed there. Kurt would have asked Blaine for his number if he wasn't too shy. Kurt felt like he had missed out on an opportunity but he decided to put it behind him despite his small feelings he had developed for Blaine because he wanted to start his life in New York with a clear mind. Kurt then made his way into his new apartment building excited to start his dream life and was full of hope for what may happen to him.


	2. Successful First Week

Kurt Hummel had successfully survived his first week in New York City by himself. Just like they had planned his dad had come up on Saturday and dropped off the rest of his things, then his dad took him out to get some actual furniture. He now had a very stylish couch, bed, dresser, small dining table, coffee table, and a closet. His dad had brought him down a special surprise; a TV! Kurt could now relax on his fabulous new couch and watch old episodes of _Gossip Girl _whenever he wanted to. Even though his new life in the city was going great there were still two concerns on his mind. The first: he still needed a job. And second: Blaine.

Blaine Anderson. Although Kurt had only known him for about six hours or so (it may have been shorter Kurt couldn't really remember because he couldn't keep track of time whilst he was with him) he had still haunted Kurt's mind for this past week. But unfortunately even if Kurt wanted to see him, he couldn't, he didn't have any way of contacting other than the hope he may be at NYADA next year, but that was no good. That small hope that they may be going to the same school in a year was what Kurt was holding on to.

Kurt was now in his apartment on Wednesday night, it had just turned eight and he was still sat in the same position on his couch that he had been in all day. All day he had been watching _Gossip Girl _and eating food. He thought he better go out and do something, because he was getting quite bored with his current activity. Kurt then leaped off of his couch and grabbed his jacket, did a quick mirror check and left his apartment locking the door behind him.

He exited his apartment building and began walking along the street looking for a place to go to entertain himself. Kurt really loved the location of his apartment there was plenty of shops, restaurants and everything around him. He came across an artsy looking coffee shop and looked up at the sign above the door that read: _Callbacks. _Kurt decided to go in and see how it was. The place was quite full but not too full for him to want to leave. He walked over to a small lounge chair on the right side of the building, took off his coat and sat down. He noticed a small, delicate menu on the table and picked it up and began scanning the page.

"Can I interest you in anything tonight?" a waitress had popped up beside Kurt and eagerly asked for his order.

"Um yes," He gave the menu one last glance and placed in back down on the table. "I'll have a Grande non-fat mocha and a mint chocolate biscotti, please."

She scribbled his order down on her small writing pad, "I'll bring it right over," Kurt watched as the waitress walked away to behind the coffee bar and she began making his order.

Kurt began to look around the coffee shop and saw a small stage on the left side of the shop. He figured they occasionally have musical guest here to perform, that's why there is usually stages in places like this.

"Here you go," the waitress said as she placed down a mug and a small place containing Kurt's biscotti.

"Thank you," he murmured. Kurt just sat there in silence for a moment, sipping his coffee and nibbling his biscotti.

"Ok everyone! Thanks for coming out tonight, my name is Blaine Anderson and it's my pleasure to perform for you all this evening!" Kurt almost spit his coffee all over the place, but thankfully held it in. At the sound of his name Kurt was completely shocked and his heart was now racing. He whipped his head around to the stage to see Blaine. And there he was cute as ever, with his amber eyes sparkling away.

Kurt gazed at Blaine from across the shop, and unsure if Blaine had seen him, but he secretly hoped he had. Blaine had begun to sing, he started off his set list with Young the Giant's _Cough Syrup. _

"Wow," Kurt thought, "he sounds amazing.". Kurt was swooning over Blaine from across the shop. And as much as he was enjoying his performance he just hoped that his set list wouldn't be too long so that he could have a chance to talk to him before it got too late.

Blaine's set list continued for about another hour featuring songs such as: _Teenage Dream, F**kin Perfect, Last Friday Night, Animal, Don't You Want Me _and various others. Kurt's personal favorite of the night was Teenage Dream. It had just turned ten, and Kurt didn't want to be out much later but fortunately Blaine made an announcement.

"Sorry, everyone but it seems as though it is the end of my time slot, and I am done for the night. Thank you so much though, you've all been a great audience!" The crowd cheered for Blaine and Kurt joined in willingly. Blaine then left the stage and made his way towards the coffee bar and took a seat and he ordered something. Kurt saw this as his chance to go over and talk to him. He got up from his seat and walked over to the bar.

Blaine's back was to Kurt and Kurt sincerely tapped him on the shoulder, and Blaine turned around to see who had tapped him.

"Oh my god Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed and got up and wrapped his arms around Kurt in a warm embrace, which surprised Kurt but he returned the hug.

"I didn't think you would remember me," Kurt admitted as they broke apart from their hug.

"Of course I did!" Blaine said with an adorable smile and Kurt smiled back. "So how's New York treating you? Here sit," Blaine gestured to the bar seat beside him.

Kurt sat down, "It's going great actually, I've settled into my apartment and having lots of fun."

"I'm glad to hear,"

"How about you?" Kurt was surprised by his nervousness, he's usually quite confident but around Blaine everything was different.

"Uh, it's going alright my friend's apartment is not that great and I have to sleep on a couch every night, but it's doable. I've had a show at this place last week on a whim, and they loved me and booked me for the whole summer. I perform every Wednesday, Friday and Monday. And they pay me!"

"Blaine, that's amazing." Kurt said and was very happy for his new friend.

"Yeah, I really love it, and I've only done two shows!" He let out a small giggle.

Kurt looked into Blaine's amber eyes and was mesmerized. He then noticed that Blaine's coffee had arrived and Blaine began to sip it. The two talked for about an hour and had a really great time; it was just like the train ride, which made Kurt smile to think about.

Blaine then looked at his watch and realized it was just past eleven, "Oh Kurt, I'm sorry as much as I love talking to you I should probably get going," Blaine hopped off of his stool and began to put his jacket on.

"Oh yeah, I should probably get going to," Kurt said awkwardly putting on his jacket as well.

The two walked over to the exit together and stood outside awkwardly until one of them said something.

"So listen, maybe we could get a drink, or have dinner sometime?" Blaine asked shyly looking up at Kurt and scrunching his face slightly.

Kurt was completely surprised but also completely ecstatic and he tried to hide those emotions and answered calmly, "Yeah, th-that would be lovely." Kurt felt like an idiot for stuttering.

"Awesome! So, can I get your number or something?" Blaine asked awkwardly, he seemed quite nervous whilst asking this.

"Yeah sure, here you can put yourself in here," Kurt said as he retrieved his iPhone from his coat pocket and handed it to Blaine.

"Here, you can do the same," Blaine did the same as Kurt and handed him his phone. The two both took a moment to put their details into each other's cell phones. Once done, they handed them back to their owners. "Great! I'll text you or something, sometime this week, or something." Kurt thought it was adorable how awkward and shy Blaine was being.

"I'll look forward to it," Kurt said with a smile. "Bye Blaine,"

"See you Kurt," Blaine turned right and walked away from the coffee shop and Kurt went to the left.

Kurt was unbelievably excited to have his date with Blaine. He was also very relieved that Blaine was also gay, well at least he thought seeing as he just asked him on a date.

"Best first week ever!" Kurt squealed to himself as he made his way back to his apartment.


	3. A Day For Firsts

It was now Thursday; the day after Kurt had gone to _Callbacks _only to have run into his new crush Blaine and ended the night with the exchange of numbers and hopes for an upcoming date. Kurt was still filled with the happiness from the previous night. He couldn't wait to get his phone call or text from Blaine.

Kurt hopped out of bed at 9:00am, got ready quickly and had a small breakfast consisting of toast and strawberries. Kurt had decided that today was the day he was going to get his first real job. He considered working at the Lima Bean for a week or so was not counted in the matter. He was unsure of where he was going to go today but he figured that since he loved fashion that it would be a great start for him. Kurt planned to hit all the major fashion headquarters in the city; his first stop: Vogue.

Kurt nibbled his toast and strawberries very quickly and walked over to grab his coat. Just as he was putting it on he heard the familiar ring of his iPhone coming from his dining table where he had left it. Kurt's heart stopped for about a millisecond and without a second to lose Kurt sprinted over to that table and retrieved his phone. He slid the answer back in one quick motion and then said so suavely: "Hello."

"Hi Kurt, its Blaine. I hope I didn't wake you or anything." _God he's so sweet. Kurt thought. _

"Oh hello Blaine, I'm so happy you called." Kurt said in a cheerful tone, he really meant what he said.

"I'm happy I did too. Anyway, I was just wondering can I ask if you wanted to take me up on my offer to go have dinner?" Blaine asked the question Kurt was dying to hear, he also thought that Blaine sounded a lot more confident than he did last night. He wasn't stuttering or mumbling adorably like he was before.

"Dinner? Sure that would be lovely." Kurt was beaming.

"Awesome, I'll get us a table at _Breadstix _tonight. Sound good?"

"Yes that would be lovely, I've walked past that place a few times and I've been dying to go."

"Well now you have a reason too," Blaine said flirtatiously, Kurt just about died when he said that, he began to blush.

"I certainly do,"

"So I'll see you tonight at eight!"

"I'm looking forward to it!" And with that they both hung up their phones, beaming with excitement and relief.

* * *

Kurt was now wandering the streets of New York in hopes to find a job. He could not be filled with more confidence after his confirmation date with Blaine. Kurt had already hit Gucci but that place was just full of snobs that turned him down. Kurt couldn't have been happier to leave that place.

The sign of the building caught Kurt's eye, he approached the building's door and entered. The inside of the building was very chic and professional looking. Kurt was dying to work here, he walked over to the receptionist's desk (she looked a lot nicer than the one at Gucci).

"Hi, how may I help you today?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm wonderful thank you, I was wondering if you have any job positions available for me, or an internship or anything really?" Kurt asked with a small laugh.

"We certainly do, would you like me to set up an interview for you?"

"That would be lovely." Kurt then waited for a moment while she checked her computer for interviews.

"I can book you in for an interview at 11:30 today with Ms. Wright? She's one of our executive employees here."

"Sounds good," Kurt was ecstatic.

"May I ask your name?" She asked.

"I'm Kurt Hummel,"

"And do you have a resume I can take?"

"I certainly do, here" He grabbed his newly printed resume from his bag and handed it to the woman.

"Wonderful, I'll see you back here at 11:30."

"Thank you, bye!" Kurt skipped out of the office and was so happy. Even if he doesn't get the job he still scored an interview at ! He couldn't wait.

Kurt had about an hour to kill; he figured he would do a little shopping. Since he was in the fashion district he took advantage of this opportunity to buy a new outfit for tonight's date. He picked up a pair of bright new pants, a shirt to go with it, and a fabulous broach to top it off. By the time he had finished it was almost 11:30, so he figured he would head back to the office.

He entered the building with his hands full of bags and walked up to the receptionist once again.

"Hello Mr. Hummel, welcome back. Did some shopping I see?" She asked and let out a small giggle.

"I certainly did," Kurt replied and let out a giggle too.

"Would you like to head for your interview now?" She asked standing up from behind her desk with a blue folder in her hands.

"Absolutely!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Wonderful, follow me. I'm Patricia by that way." Kurt followed Patricia to the elevators and they both got in one together. Kurt observed when Patricia pushed the button "6" on the elevator and they were on their way up. Once the doors opened they walked down the hall to the left about four doors down and Patricia stopped and knocked on the door of an office.

"Ms. Wright? Your 11:30 applicant is here." She entered the room and Kurt followed her, Patricia placed the blue folder on Ms. Wright's desk and left the office leaving Kurt and Ms. Wright alone.

"Alright," Ms. Wright opened the blue folder with a big smile then looked up to Kurt, "Mr. Hummel please have a seat."

Kurt took one willingly. Ms. Wright was a pretty woman with long light brown hair and wore a beautiful black fitted dress.

"So why are you interested in ?" She asked Kurt with a smile.

"Well as you can see my various outfits I put on my resume I'm quite enthusiastic about fashion." Kurt said gesturing to his resume on her desk.

"I can see, and I am quite impressed I might add." She smiled brightly, "And I'm also impressed by your choice of outfit today." She said gesturing to Kurt's attire.

"Thank you Ms. Wright that means a lot coming from you,"

"Please call me Isabelle,"

"OK, well thank you Isabelle,"

"You know Kurt you are just the kind of insight I need for the website. I would love to take you on for an internship!" Isabelle stood up and held out her hand to Kurt.

"Ms- Isabelle I would love to!" Kurt grabbed her hand and shook it excitedly.

"Wonderful, do you actually want to start right now and work the night with me?" Kurt wasn't expecting this at all.

"I would love to trust me, but I have a date tonight that is quite important, would it be ok if I start tomorrow?" Kurt asked playing with his hands.

"Ooh! That's certainly not a problem! You got a cute girlfriend Kurt?" She questioned siting back down and Kurt followed.

"Um, no I'm hoping he will become my boyfriend, but this is just a first date kind of deal." Kurt said scrunching his face.

"Oh, even better! Tell me about him! Sorry Kurt if you feel like I'm coming on a bit strong but I do really love to be friends with all my employees, and I just love you already!" She said excitedly.

"Oh it's no problem at all, but um, his name is Blaine, we met on the train over to New York from Ohio. We were both coming to New York to pursue our dreams and we connected instantly on the train. Then we shared a cab back to our separate apartments, but we didn't exchange contact information when we said goodbye that night." That aspect made Isabelle gasp, "But then last night, a week after we had said goodbye after the cab ride, I went to a coffee shop and he was performing there and we reunited and had another wonderful conversation. Then thankfully this time we did exchange contact information and he called me this morning to confirm a date!" Kurt finished his little story gleefully.

"Wow," Isabelle said and let out an over- exaggerated sigh "That is just too perfect of a story Kurt! It's so romantic comedy esc. I love it!" She leaned over her desk and held Kurt's hands. "I can just tell we're going to get along great!"

"Me too! I'm so excited to start working here!" Kurt said also holding Isabelle's hands.

Isabelle stood up and walked to the front of her desk and Kurt stood up accordingly. "Now get going you! Go get ready for your big date; I want all the details tomorrow!" She gave Kurt a jokingly pat on the shoulder to get him going out the door.

* * *

It was now 7:00 and Kurt was quickly getting ready to go for his date with Blaine. He was happy to be putting on his new outfit that he bought today for this special event. His time was passing pretty quickly and before Kurt knew it was 7:30. The walk to _Breadstix _took about thirty minutes so Kurt figured he should get going.

He exited his apartment building with glee; he was even walking with a little bit of a hop in his step. Kurt just could not contain his excitement for tonight! Kurt thought to himself, and he concluded that he had had quite a terrific day, he scored his first job, his first date (which he is now going on) and he couldn't be happier with himself. Kurt was approaching _Breadstix _and then outside of the restaurant he saw a very familiar figure standing outside. It was Blaine; he was wearing a navy blue jacket and nice red scarf. Kurt thought he looked adorable. Blaine saw Kurt approaching.

"Kurt!" He stuck his hand in the air to wave and jogged lightly over to Kurt. He embraced Kurt whenhe reached him and Kurt hugged him back.

"Hi, Blaine. It's nice to see you again." Kurt said after they had separated from their hug.

"You too, you too. Ready to go?" Blaine asked with a sweet smile. Kurt nodded in reply and the two walked into _Breadstix _together.

Blaine approached the host, "Hi Blaine Anderson for eight o'clock please."

The host looked down at his map and gave Blaine a nod, "Certainly, right this way." He gestured for Kurt and Blaine to follow him and they did willingly. The host took them to a red booth; they sat opposite each other and took off their coats. "Your server will be here right away," and with that the host left.

The two sat there in silence for a moment until Blaine spoke, "So Kurt, how has your day been?"

"It was actually really great," Kurt said sounding somewhat surprised and he rested his hands on the table to hold the menu.

"Oh tell me about it," Blaine insisted.

"Well I got my first job, well internship actually at the headquarters!" Kurt replied with a big smile.

"Wow Kurt! That's fantastic, I'm so happy for you!" Blaine then reached his hand over to lay on top of Kurt's.

Kurt was so touched by this action, he looked at Blaine's hand on top of his and then went back to Blaine and the two shared a small gaze.

"Hi my name is Rory and I am your server tonight and we're all going to have an awesome time! Let's get you two some drinks!" Blaine and Kurt were both displeased that their moment was over and their hands separated when Rory came over.

"Um, I'll have," Kurt's eyes were skimming the menu "A Coke please,"

"Make that two," Blaine chimed in.

Rory pointed to Kurt "Awesome!" he then pointed to Blaine "Awesome!" Then Rory left and Kurt and Blaine were both happy.

"So what about your day Blaine?" Kurt asked kindly.

"Um, nothing too eventful me and my friend Mike, went to see a dance group perform this afternoon and then I just chilled at home for the rest of the day." Blaine replied with a small shrug of the shoulders.

"Ooh, that sounds nice." Kurt commented.

"It was," Blaine agreed. "You look very cute tonight Kurt," Blaine complimented with a small smile.

Kurt blushed, "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself,"

"Here are your two awesome cokes!" Rory was back and handed Kurt and Blaine their drinks. "What kind of awesome meals would you fellas like?" He whipped out his little note pad and pen and was waiting for the two of them.

"I'll have the classic Bolognese," Blaine handed his menu to Rory.

"Awesome!" Rory commented.

"And I'll have the lasagna," Kurt also handed his menu to Rory.

"Awesome! I'll be back soon with your meals!" Rory left yet again.

"He's a spirited little guy ain't he?" Kurt joked.

Blaine laughed, "You got that right,"

Soon enough both of their meals came and the two shared a very sweet and slightly flirtatious conversation. They were both having a very wonderful time in each other's company. The time was flying by and neither of them were seeming to notice until their "friend" Rory came over.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but we are actually officially closed," Rory said with a squint in his face.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, we'll get going," The two both got up from the table and put on their coats and Blaine put some money down on the table to pay for the meal and exited the restaurant.

"I'll walk you home," Blaine said turning to Kurt.

"OK," Kurt replied. They began to walk and Kurt felt Blaine's hand slowly slip between them to find Kurt's and he slipped his fingers into his. Kurt couldn't believe what was happening; he was hoping Blaine wouldn't notice how much he was blushing.

They shared a quiet walk back to Kurt's apartment commented on little things here and there that they saw or thought about. Finally they reached Kurt's apartment and they stood on the steps outside. Blaine released Kurt's hand.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Blaine," Kurt said nodding and looking at Blaine.

"I did too, probably the best date I've ever had." Blaine took a small step closer to Kurt.

"That good?" Kurt asked.

"Definitely," Blaine said in almost a whisper. He then leaned into Kurt and Kurt followed until their lips met. Kurt couldn't believe this he was kissing Blaine and Blaine was kissing him! They finally broke apart. "I've wanted to do that for a while." Blaine stepped back with a smile on his face.

"Well I'm glad you took the opportunity," Kurt received a laugh from Blaine at his comment.

"Well I will definitely see you soon Kurt," Blaine walked down the steps and then turned back around to Kurt.

"Absolutely, I'll call you this time." Kurt said.

"I'm looking forward to it," Kurt then turned around and opened the door to his apartment.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine yelled from down the steps.

"Yeah," Kurt replied turning back around to face him.

"Your blushing was really cute tonight," Blaine scrunched his face as he joked to embarrass Kurt and he then turned to walk away. Kurt then blushed and went into his apartment building. He leant against the door slightly embarrassed but mostly completely ecstatic about how wonderful a day he had.


	4. Interested

Kurt awoke on Friday morning and couldn't have felt better. Last night's date was exactly how Kurt had pictured and wanted it to go. He sat up in his bed with his hair a scruffy mess, and looked to his left at his digital clock. It read 8:46 am. Kurt then got out of bed fully, and picked out his clothing for the day, and got dressed quickly. Following getting dressed was his elaborate bath room routine. Once Kurt was done he made he was to his kitchen and living room area, his eyes fell to his phone. _Hm, maybe I should give Isabelle a call to see what time she wants me in. _And with that Kurt reached for his phone and put in the number for Isabelle's office.

" this is Patricia." The phone echoed.

"Hi Patricia, this is Kurt Hummel from yesterday. I was just wondering when Isabelle would like me to come in today?" Kurt asked.

"Um, one second let me just put you on hold and I'll check with her."

"OK," The usual "on hold" music began to play quietly into Kurt's ear as he waited for Patricia to come back.

After about a minute or so Kurt heard Patricia's familiar voice, "Hello, Mr. Hummel thank you for holding, Ms. Wright would like you in at ten if that is alright?"

"That sounds wonderful I'll be there at ten! Thanks Patricia!" Kurt then hung up and put his phone into his pocket. He grabbed his brown shoulder bag, grabbed his keys and headed out the door locking it behind him.

* * *

Kurt had decided to take the subway that day for only his second time. It still freaked Kurt out a little bit going on the subway, he always felt dangerous. But oh well he made it there ok today and he was now heading to go and get a little something for breakfast.

Kurt saw a little bakery café on the corner and entered. He ordered a sandwich to go and a latte. He had about ten minutes until ten o'clock so he decided to eat them on the go. The building was only a couple minutes away from the bakery café so he would be there in no time.

Kurt entered the building and saw Patricia at the front desk. "Hi Patricia! How's your morning?" He said very chipper as he rested his arms on the desk.

"It's going very well, and yours?" She said looking up from her computer.

"Couldn't be better, I'll see you later!" Kurt headed for the elevators, got in and went to his floor. The elevator doors opened to and he turned down the hall to Isabelle's office. He politely knocked on her door and she looked up from her desk and smiled once she saw who was at her door.

"Oh Kurt, lovely to see you!" Isabelle ran over to Kurt and greeted him with a warm hug.

"You too," Kurt said returning the hug.

"You'll be happy to hear that I have found you a desk all for your own just down the hall, come on." Isabelle exited her office gesturing for Kurt to follow and he did so willingly. The two walked two offices past Isabelle's and came across a small but quaint office that had the name tag on the door reading "Kurt Hummel".

"How lovely!" Kurt said entering his new office and taking a seat in his swivel chair. Kurt began to swivel and observed his new office. He had a light brown desk with plenty of room for his to decorate as he pleases, equipped with a Mac computer and keyboard, shelving units filled with previous issues of Vogue magazines, and binders filled with outfits from various fashion shows. It was perfect for Kurt. Isabelle smiled to herself.

"So you like it?" She asked scrunching her face.

"Love it!" Kurt said swinging his hands in the air.

"Alright, so before we get down to today's work I want to hear all about your date last night!" Isabelle said with excitement and sat on the edge of Kurt's new desk.

"Oh well," Kurt began to blush "It went very well, we went to _Breadtsix_ and just talked the whole night then walked me home after. And I'm not one to kiss and tell but..." Kurt scrunched his face a little and a squeal escaped from Isabelle.

"Aw, Kurt I'm so happy for you. If things get serious I'd love for you to bring him around to the office one day." She suggested.

"That would be lovely."

"Anyway, so down to business. You are going to assist me in choosing which pieces were going to put into our article about autumn trends for the upcoming website change in two weeks." Isabelle hopped off of Kurt's desk and went to one of the shelves and grabbed a big black binder labeled "_Autumn 2012". _Isabelle then pulled out the chair in front of Kurt's desk, sat herself down and placed the binder on the table. Kurt tucked in his chair and leaned over with intrigue. Isabelle opened the binder, "Let's get started,"

* * *

Kurt and Isabelle had been working efficiently and didn't even notice the time going by and before they knew it it was lunch. Isabelle escorted Kurt to the break room where the two of them had planned to have lunch today. The two entered the room which contained about five white lunch tables all accompanied with red chairs. Isabelle walked over to a table where a three other employees sat who were chatting.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Isabelle asked cheerfully.

"No not at all," The older woman with medium length blonde hair and very business-like who sat there answered gesturing to the empty chairs. Isabelle took a seat and Kurt followed taking the seat opposite her and beside a long brown haired Asian girl. And then opposite her was a thirty or so man with short brown hair and glasses.

"Everyone this is my newest intern, Kurt Hummel." Isabelle said to the group and gesturing in front of her to Kurt.

Kurt smiled "Hello," and gave a small wave to the three of them.

"I'm Tina, I'm an intern too" The girl beside him said and he gave a slight nod.

"I'm Linda," The older woman introduced herself.

"And I'm Paul," He said reaching out his hand for Kurt to shake, and he accepted greatly. "So how do you like your first day here Kurt?"

"It's been going great, it's the first time I think I've actually enjoyed doing work." Kurt giggled, and then began to eat his sandwich he had brought. Isabelle got out her sushi and also began eating.

The group began exchanging small talk. Kurt seemed to begin getting along with Tina the most. Kurt liked her quiet and timid personality. Kurt discovered that she attended Manhattan School of Music for singing. Linda, Paul and Tina finished each of their lunches and then decided to return back to work leaving Isabelle and Kurt alone at the table.

"So Kurt when are you seeing Blaine again?" Isabelle asked.

"Actually, I haven't talked to him yet…" Kurt asked realizing that he hadn't and he probably should.

"Well why don't you text or call him right now," She suggested.

"I just might," Kurt smiled and got out his phone and opened a text message to send to Blaine.

**Kurt: Hi Blaine! I just wanted to say I had a great time last night and would love to do it again sometime. Text me when you have the chance. (:**

"This is exciting!" Isabelle squealed. Kurt was really glad that his new boss had become a friend of his already.

"It is! Now I just have to wait for his re-" Kurt was interrupted by his cell phone going off to announce that he has received a new message. Kurt and Isabelle exchanged a glance as both of their eyes bulged with excitement.

**Blaine: Hi Kurt, I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself, I know I did. I'd love to see you again, but how about we do tomorrow night? Because I have my show tonight and it's been a little stressful. What do you say you can come over to my place, I'll cook, watch some movies?**

**Kurt: Sure! That sounds great!**

**Blaine: Awesome! My address is 1456 Smith Street, I'm on floor 11 apartment 32b. Just buzz and I'll let you up. I think Mike is going out that night so we'll have the place to ourselves. **

**Kurt: Ok sounds good, I can't wait! See you then!**

**Kurt: Ps. Good luck on your show tonight! (:**

**Blaine: Thanks! (:**

Isabelle couldn't hold her excitement, "Oh Kurt, he seems so interested in you!"

Kurt smiled, "All I know is that I'm really interested in him." Kurt began to blush realizing that he had developed a lot of feelings for Blaine already. He was really like no other person Kurt had met. He just hoped everything will go well.


	5. A Call From Rachel

After the lunch that Isabelle and Kurt had shared they returned to work soon after. But they delayed their work for a little bit of time as the two were obsessing over Kurt's second date with Kurt tomorrow evening. After they were done they did in fact go back to what they were supposed to do. Kurt had been helping Isabelle with the autumn trends all afternoon. The time was flying by for both of them.

"Oh shoot! Kurt its already six o'clock!" Isabelle gushed looking down at her Gucci watch.

"Oh you're right," Kurt sat up from his desk chair and started to retrieve his bag from the ground.

"Here take this and sticky note any pieces you think would be a good choice for autumn!" Isabelle ordered giving Kurt the last black binder that lay on the table that had yet to be looked through. Kurt seemed hesitant upon the request it was just his first day and she already trusted him with so much. Isabelle picked up on Kurt's uneasiness she reached out to his forearm and squeezed. "Don't worry sweetie, I trust you with this." She flashed Kurt a sincere smile and he gave one back.

Kurt shoved the black binder into his shoulder bag. "Thanks Isabelle, I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. And Kurt just to let you know we don't work weekends unless deadlines are super tight, so I shall see you back here bright and early Monday morning. Have a wonderful weekend, and date!" Isabelle winked to Kurt as she exited his office.

Kurt blushed slightly and let out a small sigh.

* * *

Kurt had taken the subway back to his apartment. He figured he needed to get over his fear sooner or later. He didn't want to be seen as the squeamish type anymore. It was 8:00pm and Kurt had decided on a microwaved lasagna dish and some trash TV; _Fashion Police. _He was happily making his way through the lasagna which proved to be not that bad for a microwaved meal. Then suddenly, Kurt's familiar phone ring echoed through his apartment. Kurt scrambled to put his plate down and jogged over to the kitchen counter to where his phone was left. He unlocked the screen expecting it to be a text from Blaine, but was happily surprised to see it was from his best friend Rachel.

**Rachel: Hi Kurt I miss you so much! I just got back from dinner at Finn's, and was hoping that if you're not doing anything you'd like a Skype date? I want to hear all about your new life in NYC! (: xoxo**

Kurt shyly smiled to himself whilst reading the message, and began to type a reply.

**Kurt: Aw Rachel I miss you too! And yes absolutely I have so much to tell you, I'll just grab my laptop! **

Kurt put his phone into his back pocket of his Levi jeans and brought his lasagna into his bedroom where his laptop was located. He took a seat onto his bed and opened up the purple laptop. He quickly logged on to Skype and saw Rachel online. He clicked on her icon and clicked video call. The usually Skype ring escaped the laptops speakers but it was soon interrupted by Rachel's excited squeal.

"Oh my god Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Hi Rach! How are you?" Kurt let out a small giggle as he replied.

"I've been great but I want to hear all about you!" She insisted.

"Well I'm loving it herein New York. My apartment is great, the city is exciting, I have a job at -" Kurt was cut off by Rachel's gasp.

" ?!" She questioned in disbelief.

"Yes! Isn't that exciting!" Kurt exclaimed.

"That's fantastic Kurt, I'm so happy for you," Rachel gushed.

"And there is something else…" Kurt trailed off, his shyness becoming apparent.

"What is it Kurt?" Rachel asked with a wide grin, sensing Kurt's shyness. Kurt just but his lip in response and turned his head. "Come on Kurt I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything!"

"Well, I met this boy…" Kurt mumbled but Rachel's squeal told him that she still understood his words.

"No way! Tell me everything about him! How did you meet? Is he cute? What's his name? Are you in love?" Rachel cooed on the word "love" causing Kurt to let out a sigh.

Kurt breathily laughed, "We met on the train to New York, and then we shared a cab. His name is Blaine, and on the cuteness scale he is a strong 10." Kurt half mumbled the last part out of embarrassment, but he couldn't deny how good looking Blaine truly was.

"This is perfect Kurt, have you talked to him since the train ride?" Rachel questioned.

"Well I didn't think we were going to, because we hadn't exchanged numbers or anything when we said goodbye after the cab ride. But after about a week of me being here I went to this coffee shop called _Callbacks _and Blaine was performing there that night!" Kurt noted Rachel's mouth agape as he was telling his story. "During his performance he hadn't noticed me but he went to the bar afterwards and I went up to say hi. Then that night we exchanged numbers, and the following night we went on our first date."

"Aw, how did it go?" Rachel pried.

"It went unbelievably well, we went out to dinner. And then at the end of the night..." Kurt stopped himself.

"Yes?" Rachel asked wanting him to go on.

"I'm not one to kiss and tell but…" Kurt said scrunching his face.

"Oh my god Kurt, I can't believe this!"

"And that's not all; I was texting him today at work and were going on our second date tomorrow night! I'm going over to his place and he's going to cook for us!" Kurt couldn't keep his excitement in any longer, he felt as if he could go on forever about Blaine.

"Kurt, I'm so happy right now! I have to meet him when I come visit you!" Rachel gushed.

"Of course, that's hoping things keep going this well. So when are you coming up anyway?" Kurt asked taking a fork full of lasagna to his mouth.

"I'm sure it will Kurt, it seems to me like he's interested in you, and I can tell you like him." Kurt blushed upon Rachel's comment. "But I'm thinking of coming up in August, is that alright?"

"That's more than alright; it's only a month away. Is Finn coming too?" Kurt asked Rachel about her boyfriend who he also went to school with.

"I think so; he's really excited to see you and to see New York again. Because after all we haven't been since the three of us took that trip there the summer before senior year." Rachel explained.

"That's right; we should go on another trip again! Maybe over Christmas or something, or thanksgiving?" Kurt proposed.

"That would be lovely, and hey maybe Blaine could tag along this time?" Rachel said with a wink.

"Rachel, I don't want to get my hopes up too high." Kurt warned sincerely.

"Don't worry Kurt, this is going to go well between you two, I have a good feeling." Rachel said sweetly.

"Ok, well I think I'll be off. We should do this again soon!" Kurt suggested.

"Absolutely, how about every Friday night?" Rachel asked.

"It's a deal! Unless you're not too busy shacking up with Finn" Kurt teased.

"Hey! I could say the same about you and Blaine!" Rachel retaliated.

Kurt laughed as did Rachel, "By Rach"

"See you Kurt!" And with that the call ended and Kurt shut his laptop.

He made his way through his apartment back to the kitchen and washed his plate filled with regiments of lasagna. Then he returned to his bedroom. Kurt lay back on his bed opening up his laptop once again. An idea had struck in his mind.

Kurt typed " " into the address bar. His Facebook profile popped up onto the screen and he went to the search bar and typed in "Blaine Anderson". A series of different Blaine Andersons came up and he casually scrolled through the list until he saw the Blaine he intended to find. Kurt clicked on his icon which led him to his profile. He observed his profile picture which was of him on a stage singing into a microphone. Kurt was momentarily mesmerized by Blaine's appearance. It was no secret that Kurt found him incredibly attracted. Kurt moused over the "add friend" button and clicked it with excitement. And for the second time that night Kurt shut his laptop and moved it to his bed side table.

Kurt rolled of the bed and went to his closet and put on his nightly attire, then continued on to perform his nightly bathroom ritual. Once finished he climbed under his covers and heard his phone buzz. He picked it up and on the screen a notification form Facebook appeared telling him that Blaine Anderson had accepted his friend request. Kurt couldn't help but smile. Kurt placed his phone beside him on the bed and began to shut his eyes in hopes to drift off to sleep. And then almost as if on cue Kurt received a text from Blaine.

**Blaine: Goodnight, I'll be thinking of you tonight on stage (:**

Kurt's face wore an embarrassingly big grin as he read the message; it was just what he needed to send him off to sleep.


	6. Date Interrupted

When Kurt awoke that bright Saturday morning he couldn't have been in a better mood. It was now 6:00pm. Kurt had spent the day preparing for tonight's date and going through the black binder Isabelle had left him with. Kurt had finished his little project and had sticky noted several pieces in the binder. He just hoped that Isabelle would be pleased with his work.

Kurt figured he better get going to Blaine's apartment. He chose the subway as his method of transportation on getting there, despite the uneasiness. The ride there had been quiet and smooth. Kurt walked up the staircase from the subway station to the street up from where Blaine's apartment was located. He continued to walk until he reached Smith Street. Kurt turned onto it and he soon reached apartment building 1456. He excitedly jogged up the stairs and took a deep breath before pressing his index finger to the buzzer.

"Hello, Kurt?" Blaine's familiar voice questioned from the speaker.

"Yes, it's me" Kurt replied.

"Great I'll buzz you in, come right up!" Blaine said cheerfully and the buzz sounded to allow Kurt to enter the building.

Kurt entered the building through the big wooden door, and walked to the elevator. It soon opened up after Kurt had pressed the up button, once entered he pressed the 11th floor button. Since texting Blaine the other day, his address was burned into his brain. The elevator had brought Kurt to his destination and he roamed the halls until he came across 32b and shyly knocked on the door.

Kurt heard some shuffling coming from behind the big maroon door in front of him and couldn't help but smile. He was greeted by Blaine opening the door with his big grin, and sparkling amber eyes. Out of all Blaine's gorgeous features his eyes were definitely Kurt's favorite.

"Hi Kurt, come on in!" Blaine insisted. Kurt obliged and entered the apartment. He looked around quickly and saw it to be quite clean and very urban. Wood floors all around, brown leather couches, a wooden breakfast bar, a small kitchen filled with black appliances to his left that had some pots on top of the stove which Kurt suspected was the dinner Blaine was preparing. "Here Kurt I'll take your coat," Blaine said aiding Kurt in the removing of his thin black jacket.

"Thanks," Kurt said with a shy smile as Blaine hung his coat on the rack behind him. "Your place is really nice," He commented.

"Thanks, it's Mike's place really but I guess its home for now," Blaine said innocently but Kurt saw a slight splash of hurt behind those words. He thought often about how Blaine had just left everything behind him in Lima to come out here without his parent's approval. Kurt hoped that Blaine would be willing to open up to him a little more as time continues in their relationship. But Kurt was enjoying what was happening in this current moment.

"Well, you look really good in it, it suits you." Kurt complement, receiving a small blush from Blaine in return.

"I-I've got dinner cooking away over there, it should be ready shortly." Blaine gestured over towards the kitchen area.

"Ooh lovely, what are we having?" Kurt asked setting his bag down and taking a seat at the breakfast bar peering at the stove.

"Um, sweet and sour chicken, with rice and veggies." Blaine explained walking over to the pots containing food, giving them a slight stir.

"So how'd your show go last night?" Kurt asked.

"It went really well, it was a bigger crowd than last time so the energy was really great!" Blaine gushed.

"That's great!"

"Yeah, how's the internship coming along?" Blaine asked turning away from the stove to face Kurt.

"It's going really great! Yesterday was my first day and my boss absolutely loves me, we're great friends already. And I've been helping her with the autumn trends article that'll be up in two week s when the website changes." Kurt expressed.

"Wow that sounds great Kurt!" Blaine remarked.

"Yeah, I'm loving it."

Blaine turned back to the stove and before giving the food another stir, he removed the pots from the top and placed them on the side. "Looks like it's ready!" Blaine began to serve up the meals onto the two plates he had laid out. Blaine turned around with two filled plates in his hands. "Follow me," Blaine instructed and Kurt obeyed.

Blaine led them into a small room with a dining table nicely set, with a couple of lit candles. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Blaine asked noticing Kurt's expression.

"This," Kurt gestured to the table in front of him, as Blaine sat down on one of the chairs and Kurt sat in the one opposite.

"I wanted it to look nice for you," Blaine explained his cheeks gaining a slight red tinge.

"Well it does," Kurt said grabbing his cutlery and began his meal. "This is really good," He complemented between bites. Blaine expelled a small thank you as the two ate their meals and chatted.

"Here I'll take this," Blaine got up with his plate in one hand and reached for Kurt's taking them both to the kitchen. Kurt followed behind him quietly and watched as Blaine placed their plates into the sink. "So I was thinking we could watch _The Notebook, " _Blaine said turning to face Kurt once again. "I just figured since it's both our favorite book, it'd be nice to watch the movie together." Blaine said shifting from one foot to the other in nervousness. It really surprised Kurt that Blaine got even the slightest bit nervous around him because when he performs on stage he's the most confident being Kurt has ever had the pleasure to be in the company of.

"That sounds great" Kurt smiled.

Blaine walked forward to go to the living room area to watch the movie. Kurt was taken by surprise when he felt Blaine's hand shyly slip into his leading him along behind him. Holding Blaine's hand was one of the most comforting feelings Kurt had ever experienced. The two sat down on the couch still holding hands and Blaine grabbed the remote beside him and flicked on the TV. Kurt assumed that Blaine had already put the movie in before he arrived.

The film began to play. Kurt had seen this movie countless times, but watching it with Blaine was different. Kurt had never had a boyfriend before or any relationship for that matter so it was a new experience to him with Blaine. Blaine began to rub small circles on Kurt's hand with his thumb. Kurt quietly hummed in response. The film continued to play when Kurt noticed out of the corner of his eye Blaine was observing him slightly. Kurt sucked in a bit of air before turning to meet Blaine's amber eyes. Blaine let go of his hand and reached out to Kurt's chin tilting it slightly before leaning in to kiss Kurt.

Kissing Blaine was a sensation Kurt found hard to describe. All he knew was that he certainly enjoyed doing it. The movie was forgotten about for a few minutes whilst the two were so consumed in kissing the other. Kurt had moved his hand to Blaine toned shoulder. The two were both alarmed when the heard someone stumble through the door. Kurt and Blaine both whipped the heads to where the noise was coming from.

"Hey Blaine!" The guy said through mumbles, Kurt took a wild guess that the man was the slightest bit intoxicated.

Blaine let out a small sigh of annoyance clearly not pleased with the sudden interruption as he brushed his hand down his face, "Hi Mike," Kurt now knew that this was Blaine's roommate. "And hi Tina," Blaine added as a short girl with long brown hair stumbled in behind Mike. Kurt was assuming that "Tina" was Mike's girlfriend.

Mike began to waltz over their way Tina not too far behind him. "Who's ready to have some fun?!" Mike announced raising his arms in the air, and Kurt heard Blaine let out a small grunt of annoyance.


	7. Central Park

"Um, Mike we're kind of in the middle of something" Blaine urged shyly whilst Kurt just sat there as he watched Blaine's drunken roommate prance about.

"Sorry man." Mike slurred his apologetic words. His eyes popped open when he looked at Kurt's face. "Ah you must be Kurt!"

"Um, yes that's me," Kurt awkwardly responded, he'd never been that great around people who were intoxicated and had only on vary rare occasions been intoxicated himself.

"I am Mike, Blaine's roommate," He held out his hand for Kurt to shake, and he accepted the gesture. "and this is my girlfriend Tina" Mike said gesturing to the short female beside him.

"Oh hi," Kurt said sincerely giving Tina a small shake of the hand.

"So anyway let's get back to that fun I was talking about!" Mike exclaimed still in his intoxicated state.

Blaine leant closer to Kurt and said in a hushed tone "Do you mind? Because if you do we could just get out of here?" He leant back with an adorable smile on his perfect face.

"No, no I think it'll be fun to hang out here. And hey if it gets boring then we can just go somewhere else right?" Kurt suggested. Kurt was really interested in getting to know Mike and Tina better, and he hasn't had a really fun night in a while. Kurt missed the days at McKinley when all the glee kids would get together at one of the members house's on a weekend night and they drank, sang, played games and had a lot of fun. None of them got completely intoxicated though to not remember anything or to wake up in some random place with no recollection of how they got there. They just drank when they wanted to have a little more fun than they were already having.

"OK, were in then I guess Mike," Blaine said to Mike.

* * *

Kurt's eyes began to tear themselves open thanks to the rays beaming through the window close by. His head then followed with his eyes until he was able to observe the room he was in. Kurt's hair was a mess and his face was no doubt as well, Kurt imagined to himself. Kurt brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes a little bit and sat up properly.

"Where am I?" He said aloud to himself. Kurt observed the sight around him; he was in a nice comfy bed in a quaint brown coloured room. Kurt began to reply the events of the previous night which consisted of games of truth or dare, would you rather, and never have I ever all mixed in with a little bit of alcohol. Kurt drank a bit but not enough that he now had brain damage; Kurt knew how to be responsible. Although he could feel the hangover headache coming on.

"Good morning," Kurt heard a chipper voice come from the door way, he looked over to see Blaine's face peeking in with a big grin smeared across it. Kurt mumbled a tired "good morning" reply back to him. "So did you enjoy yourself last night?" Blaine came over to the bed and took a seat on the corner.

"Yeah I actually did," Kurt said with a laugh.

"Just so you know I hadn't planned any of that and wasn't even aware that Mike was coming home, let alone coming home drunk," Blaine said apologetically. "Although your dancing sure made up for it," Blaine said with teasing smile.

Kurt's hand immediately went to cover his face, "Oh no! Curse my drunken dances!" Kurt had been told a couple of times that when he had a couple of drinks he would start to dance in an insanely hilarious way.

"Don't be embarrassed it was great, I enjoyed it a lot!" Blaine said with amusement.

Kurt's hand dropped from his face, "Please tell me I didn't do anything else last night to embarrass myself."

"No, no nothing else I can assure you. I had a lot of fun though last night, normally I'm one to sit out on Mike's late night fun parties, but with you there you made it a whole lot more enjoyable." Blaine said shyly.

Kurt began to blush. After a few passing moments he broke the silence "So how about we get dressed have some breakfast and head down to Central Park for a nice walk?" He suggested.

"I'd love that," Blaine replied.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine took the subway down to Central Park and began their walk. The subway ride consisted of hand holding and flirtatious glances now and then. It was such a nice day today though for a walk in the park. As they walked hand in hand through the park they observed young children running around as well as dogs and other couple sharing afternoon walks.

Kurt and Blaine came across a small bridge and walked over it and they stopped in the middle of it and leant of the railing.

"You know this is my first time in Central Park," Blaine admitted.

"Really?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Yes Kurt, really!" Blaine said with enthusiasm to match Kurt's.

"Well, I've only been here two other times," Kurt said and Blaine gave him a look for him to continue on. "Once when I was seven when my dad brought me to New York for my birthday and the other was the summer before senior year when my best friend Rachel and her boyfriend came here for a trip."

"That sounds great, do you have a good relationship with your dad?" Blaine asked.

Kurt felt the need to not share the great details of their relationship knowing that Blaine and his parents' relationship was a little rocky right now but he figured it was best to be honest with him. "Actually, yes it couldn't be better. I trust him with everything and he's been incredibly supportive of me my whole life." Kurt said looking out to the duck in the pond below them.

"He sounds pretty great Kurt, I'd love to meet him sometime." Blaine said placing a hand on Kurt's arm.

"That would be great, I'm sure he'd love that." Kurt replied with a smile. "My friend Rachel actually wants to meet you as well."

"Oh really," Blaine said tilting his head up to Kurt with a flirtatious grin "You been talking about me to your friends Kurt?" Blaine gave Kurt a wink.

Kurt began to blush, "Maybe a little bit." Kurt replied biting his lip.

They two shared a laugh and Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand entwining their fingers. A moment of silence sat between them until Kurt plucked up the courage to ask Blaine something that's been on his mind lately.

"Um, Blaine." Kurt asked looking down to Blaine who was still leaning lowly on the railing.

"Yes," Blaine looked up to Kurt connecting Kurt's brown eyes with his amber ones.

"W-will you uh… be my boyfriend?" Kurt couldn't believe he had just asked the question that just left his mouth. It felt like years for Blaine to answer when in fact in reality it was only mere seconds.

Blaine stood up back to his normal height and looked Kurt right in the eyes "Yes, of course." He said with a smile.

Kurt let out a sigh "Oh thank go-" Kurt was cut off by Blaine's lips crashing onto his in a sweet kiss to confirm his answer to his new level of relationship question. Kurt couldn't believe that Blaine was now his boyfriend, nothing else could make him happier than in this moment right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt and Blaine had officially been and official couple for a week now and their lives couldn't have been going better. Kurt's job is as wonderful as ever, and Blaine's gig at _Callbacks _was receiving him lots of compliments from people in the industry. It was only a matter of time before something big was going to happen to him.

Kurt was just preparing to leave the office on Thursday evening and was heading to go pick up Blaine from his apartment. Kurt left the office and squeezed out a quick goodbye to Patricia as he skipped out of the building's door. He then picked up a couple coffee's for him and Blaine, and made his way onto the subway. Kurt thought it was safe to say that his fear of the subway has been officially cleared up. He was using it more and more each day and had got the hang of it pretty quickly.

After a fifteen minute long subway ride, a four minute walk to Blaine's apartment and a thirty second waiting time for Blaine to buzz Kurt up, Kurt was now standing in Blaine's doorway.

"Hi Kurt!" Blaine greeted him as he opened the door and gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek before he entered.

"Hello," Kurt replied. "Oh here I got you one, " Kurt said handing Blaine his coffee order.

"Aw thanks, you're so thoughtful," Blaine said placing it on the counter and began to collect his things from his apartment.

"Oh hi Mike!" Kurt spotted Mike sitting in the living room to his right.

"Oh hey Kurt, how are ya?" Mike hollered back.

"Couldn't be better,"

"Ok Mike, we're going now I'll be back whenever, don't wait up!" Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand and led him out of his apartment. As they were closing the door a muffled "I won't" came from Mike.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt arrived at Kurt's apartment and headed inside. The two giggled their way into the apartment but were interrupted by someone's words.

"Kurt!"

Kurt turned around and instantly lit up with surprise and happiness. "Oh my god! Dad!"

Kurt ran over and hugged his dad very tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt leant back from their hug as he questioned.

"Well, the shop needed a few extra parts for this car were working on and it turns out you can only get em' here. So instead sending them over I told the boys I'd take a little trip up here to get them and then stop to see you." Burt said gleefully and brought Kurt in for another hug. He sighed, "I miss having you around kiddo"

"I miss you too dad," The happiness and surprise of the moment had overwhelmed Kurt for a moment and he suddenly remembered Blaine was still in the door way.

"So who's this?" Burt said releasing his son.

"Uh-" Was all Kurt could muster before Blaine jumped in.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson, I'm Kurt's boyfriend. You must be Mr. Hummel I've heard a lot about you," Blaine said walking towards Burt and shook hands with the man.

"Oh a boyfriend, well it seems like someone here forgot to mention you," Burt joked looking over towards Kurt who's face had gotten a tad pinker in the last moment.

"I was planning on telling you dad, but we haven't talked much in the past couple of weeks," Kurt said trying to cover the situation.

Burt let out a laugh, "It's fine Kurt, I'm really happy to meet you Blaine." A moment of silence passed between the three of them, before Burt spoke again. "So where's good to eat around here boys? I could use something tasty, come on, my treat!" Burt said as the three of them exited the apartment.

* * *

The group of three found a nearby pub style restaurant that was perfect for Burt. And their food had just arrived.

"So Blaine, do you live in New York?" Burt asked as he stuffed a forkful of steak into his mouth.

"Yeah, I do since of the beginning of July. Actually Kurt and I met on the train here, I too also used to live in Lima." Blaine replied.

"Oh really? You don't say, small world huh? Did you go to McKinley too?"

"No, I went to Dalton Academy."

"Oh that's interesting. So are you going to school in the fall?" Burt questioned eating more steak.

"Dad, maybe you should take it easy on the questions," Kurt sad with a laugh.

"No, Kurt its fine," Blaine interjected.

"Yeah, if you two are going to be dating, I want to know all about the boy,"

Kurt gave in and just returned to his plate of food to let his dad and boyfriend continue their discussion.

"Anyway, to answer your question from before, no I'm not going to school in the fall. I sort of came out here on a whim and am planning to apply to NYADA for next year and present myself this year. I want to get into performing, you know like singing and stuff," Blaine said with a smile. Kurt observed Blaine as he said this and saw how lit up he was when he talked about his future. Kurt could see the sparkle in his amber eyes that showed how much he truly wanted to perform. To Kurt it was one of the most attractive things about Blaine.

"Wow, that sounds cool! Where your parents ok with you coming here like that?" Burt asked.

Burt and Kurt both saw Blaine's face drop a little bit at the mention of his parents. It took Blaine a moment to form a proper reply, "Well, um no not exactly. You see they want me to become a lawyer and go to Columbia, but they don't understand that what I really want to do is perform. So they were not happy with me at all when I told them my plan, and it started this big fight but then the next morning I continued with my plan and came out here." Blaine finished, and took a deep breath to try and keep himself together. His gaze fell to his hands where he began to play with his fingers.

Burt leaned over and gave him a clap on the back. "That's really brave of you Blaine." Burt said supportively earning a genuine smile from Blaine. "And I wouldn't worry too much about your parents, they'll come around, I don't know if it'll take time or not, but I assure you, they will come around. They still love you, they just need time to adapt to your dreams. Not everyone is as accepting at first as you want them to be." Burt finished with a smile as he returned to his steak.

"Thanks Burt," Blaine said with relief. Kurt could tell that what his father had just said gave Blaine a lot of comfort, perhaps the comfort he had been seeking since his arrival in New York. Kurt was so happy to see his boyfriend happier, and was incredibly glad his dad caused it.

* * *

"Ok boys, I guess I'll see you later." Burt said as they reached Kurt's apartment once again.

"What do you mean? You're not staying?" Kurt asked.

"No, I told the boys at the shop I'd have the parts back for tomorrow."

"Oh ok, I'll see you," Kurt said giving his dad a goodbye hug. As they broke apart Burt looked over to Blaine.

"Come here" Burt said and Blaine came over only to be greeted by Burt's big strong hug. "I'll see you kid, and keep your head up"

"See you Burt, it was great meeting you,"

"You too," Burt said before getting into his truck and driving off back to Lima.

Blaine let out a small giggle. "I like your dad"

"I'm glad," Kurt said and led Blaine up to his apartment hand in hand.

The two went back up to Kurt's apartment and shared some popcorn over a movie. The two didn't realize that it was almost 2:00 am and soon enough the couple drifted off into a deep sleep cuddled up in each other's arms upon Kurt's brown leather couch.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi everyone who actually reads this story, I know I am probably the worst person in the world for updating this story. But I've been unsure of where to take it for the past little while. But I have now devised a plan for where everything is going, I promise the chapters will now be more frequent, i'm really excited to share the rest of the story with you! I'm not sure how long it will be as the end product. Bye xx**

* * *

Kurt was at the office serving a regular day of work, on a Friday. He was still happy from his dad's surprise visit yesterday and the way he woke up this morning; safely wrapped up in Blaine's arms. It hadn't occurred to Kurt until he woke up this morning that last night was his and Blaine's first night together. It was the first time they slept over at the same apartment. Although it wasn't too official or planned Kurt still enjoyed it. He could sense his feelings for Blaine growing every day. Kurt's thoughts were cut off by his desk phone ringing.

"Hello, Kurt Hummel,"

"Hi Kurt, it's me," Blaine's familiar voice chirped from the receiver.

"Oh hi, how'd did you get this number?" Kurt asked leaning back in his big black desk chair.

"I have my ways" Blaine replied earning a small laugh from Kurt, "Anyway, I was calling to see if you wanted to come over tonight and maybe stay over. I got the night off of work, and I wanted to spend it with you…" Blaine trailed off.

"Oh I'd loved too! Do you want me to meet you at your place after work?"

"Sure thing, that sounds great."

"See you later," Kurt ended the call and heard Blaine's goodbye end with a "mwah" sound. Kurt couldn't help but silently blush to himself. _"God, he_ is adorable." Kurt thought to himself. Once again Kurt's thoughts were cut off by someone at his office door.

"Kurt, come to lunch with me?" Isabelle asked sweetly, "There's a new Italian place I want to try!" Kurt was pulled from his chair by Isabelle urging him out of the office.

* * *

It was now five o'clock; leaving time. Kurt gathered his things and headed for Isabelle's office so that they could walk out together just like every other day.

"Ready to go?" Kurt asked peering into her office.

"Sure am!" Isabelle quickly packed everything up and began to walk out with Kurt.

The two reached the main lobby and Kurt was very surprised to see a certain someone sitting on the brown couch in the waiting area.

"Blaine! What are you doing here, I thought I was going to meet you at your place?" Kurt said raising his eyebrow questioningly.

Blaine grinned widely, and approached Kurt and Isabelle; "I just waited to surprise you" Blaine said and gave Kurt a swift kiss on the lips.

"So you're the famous Blaine!" Isabelle squealed when the couple parted and reached out her arms to wrap Blaine up in a warm hug.

"And you must be the famous Isabelle!" Blaine said returning the hug. Kurt stood aside as he observed the two people he had learned to care for in his short time of being in New York.

Blaine and Isabelle broke away from the hug, "I'm so glad I finally got to meet you, I've been dying for Kurt to bring you into the office!"

"Well here I am, better late than never right" Blaine said sweetly.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry, but I have to dash, it was so lovely to meet you Blaine, and I'll see you Monday Kurt!" Isabelle kissed Kurt quickly on the cheek and exited the big revolving lobby doors.

A moment of silence fell over Kurt and Blaine. "Well ready to go?" Blaine asked Kurt. He nodded in response and locked their hands as the two left to go to Blaine's apartment.

* * *

The walk to Blaine's had been filled with the couple discussing their days to each other and sweet exchanges of affection. The two had now acquired a position on the couch. Blaine sat upright with his feet up on the coffee table and Kurt laid length was on the couch with his head resting in Blaine's lap. Blaine soothingly played with Kurt's styled hair, calming Kurt completely.

"Kurt?" Blaine questioned.

"Mm?" Kurt responded.

"Where's your mom?" The question caught Kurt completely off-guard causing him to stiffen and sit up from his previous position, his back now facing Blaine.

"I-I'm sorry Kurt, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Blaine said consolingly, and moved his hand to rub small circles on Kurt's back.

"S-she died when I was eight." Turning around to face Blaine again.

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's fine, it happened a long time ago. It's just one of those unexpected things that happen in life that you have to face." Kurt gave a small smile.

"You miss her?" Blaine asked in a low voice.

Kurt nodded quietly, "everyday" Kurt said in almost a whisper.

"Thank you for telling me Kurt," Blaine said and pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead.

Kurt smiled to Blaine and rested his head onto his chest. Blaine began his circling back rubbing movements from before. Blaine made Kurt feel safe, and cared for in moments like these. He really couldn't ask for a better boyfriend.

"Blaine, what are your parents like?" Kurt spoke into Blaine's chest. He felt his muscles tense under the mention of his parents but they soon softened.

"Well, before our big fight. The three of us were really close. My dad is a big golf and baseball fan, we used to go to baseball games all the time together. Despite the typical stereo type I do like sports" Blaine laughed and poked Kurt's side playfully. "And my mum is the most caring person you'll ever meet, she always came to any performances I had and cheered me on in the crowd. My dad came to them too, but my mother was always my biggest fan." Kurt looked up to see Blaine smiling like an idiot. The way he talked about his parents showed that he still cared for them despite their recent fight.

"When I came out to them, they learned to be accepting. It took them a bit of time to adjust but they came around and supported me through it all." As Blaine finished Kurt saw him shyly swipe a tear away from his cheek.

"They'll come around sooner or later Blaine. Parents like that don't just abandon their kid forever." Kurt reassured him.

The two laid there for a bit of time just listening to each other's breathing. Kurt's phone buzzed on the coffee table. He sat up from Blaine to retrieve it.

**Text from Rachel Berry:**

**Skype now? It's Friday! Xo**

It slipped Kurt's mind of his and Rachel's weekly skype sessions that they arranged about two weeks ago.

"Oh Blaine, I completely forgot when I agreed to come over that my friend Rachel and I skype every Friday night" Kurt spoke quickly.

"Kurt, it's fine," Blaine sat up and took Kurt's face in his hands and gave up a quick kiss. "I'll go get my lap top and we'll skype her now, I want to meet her." Blaine got up from the couch and left to go to his bedroom.

**Kurt: OK, I'm at Blaine's so the two of us will be skyping you! Don't embarrass me (;**

**Rachel: Oh my god! I get to meet Blaine, this is so exciting! **

Blaine came back from his room with his macbook in hand. His sat back on the couch and placed the laptop on the coffee table. He quickly let Kurt sign on to his skype and soon enough the familiar tone sounded or Rachel video calling him.

"Hi Rach!" Kurt greeted his best friend who was in her pink sheep pajamas

"Hi Kurt, and hi Blaine it's so great to meet you!" Rachel practically squealed.

"It's good to meet you too Rachel, I've heard a lot about you from Kurt. He tells me you'll be coming over for your visit in a week?" Blaine asked her.

"Yes, my boyfriend Finn and I will be coming. Finn is also Blaine's step brother, in case he didn't mention," Rachel responded with a laugh.

'Yeah, I can't wait to see you guys. We'll have such a good time. I was thinking the three of you could come see one of my shows while you're here for the week?" Blaine suggested.

"That'd be great! Kurt tells me you're really good!" Rachel said causing Kurt to blush a little. Blaine looked to his boyfriend with playful eyes and rested his hand on his knee and squeezing slightly to show his thanks for the compliment.

"Well, I've been told I put on a good show, so it'll be a great time."

The three of them continued talking for well over an hour. Blaine and Rachel got along incredibly just like Kurt hoped. They all discussed their love for performing. Rachel talked about the local plays she performs in at the Lima Performing arts centre and Blaine talked about his coffee shop gigs more and his plans to apply to Nyada in the fall and hopefully be accepted for the new year. Kurt had already told both Blaine and Rachel so much about his New York life so there wasn't much else to tell them but he still participated equally in the conversation.

It was now midnight and the time had got the best of them. Rachel said goodbye to Kurt and her new friend Blaine with a wave and blown kiss. Blaine shut his laptop and leaned back on the couch resting his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"I really like Rachel," Blaine gushed.

"That really makes me happy that you like her, I mean she is my best friend after all and it wouldn't exactly be easy if my boyfriend and best friend didn't get along." Kurt commented and looked over to Blaine who wore a huge grin.

"What?" Kurt asked with confusion.

"It just love when you call me your boyfriend." Blaine said as his cheeks turned a shade of red connecting his amber eyes with Kurt's brown ones. The look in Blaine's eyes showed he truly meant his words. Kurt could always read Blaine's emotion so clearly by looking into his eyes. He leaned over and kissed Blaine sweetly.

"I think we should go to bed now." Kurt suggested and pulled Blaine up from the couch and led him to his bedroom.

The two quickly changed into their sleeping wear and snuggled into bed, quickly falling asleep in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Hi everyone, a bit of a short chapter but some new information and ideas introduced! Enjoy, read and review (: xx**

* * *

Kurt awoke and sleepily felt around to cuddle up with the boy that was once there when he fell asleep. When Kurt could not feel anything he opened his eyes and looked around the room, and Blaine was not in the bed or even in the room. _"Where could he be?" _Kurt thought to himself. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands trying to wake himself up and rid him of the sleep in his eyes. It was then that Blaine strolled into his bedroom dressed in his clothes for the day whilst Kurt was still in his clothes he slept in.

"What are you doing?" Kurt managed to say through a yawn.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you Kurt. I was going to leave you a note, but I just have a few things to do." Blaine said sitting on the end of the bed so he could put his shoes on.

"Oh, ok. I'll get going then," Kurt began to get out of the bed but was stopped by Blaine's hand pushing holding his wrist to prevent him from rising from the sheets.

"No, you can stay here, I'm only going to be an hour at most, I just have to go talk to the manager at _Callbacks _for something."

"Oh alright," Kurt felt a bit awkward knowing that he was going to be alone in Blaine's apartment without him.

"I think Mike will come back while I'm out, he spent the night at Tina's I think. Is that ok?" Blaine asked standing up from the bed with his shoes fully on.

"Yeah that's fine, I like Mike." Kurt said with a smile.

"OK, well I'll be going, see you in a bit!" Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt goodbye.

Kurt stayed sat up in bed and he heard the door shut and the click of the lock. "Well what shall I so now?" Kurt said to himself.

* * *

Kurt got dressed shortly after Blaine left and made himself a nice breakfast. Consisting of eggs and toast, nothing fancy but fulfilling nonetheless. Kurt decided to take this opportunity alone in Blaine's apartment to observe it a little more closely. He wasn't planning to go through his drawers and invade his privacy he just wanted to take time to notice things he hadn't before.

Kurt looked through his book, dvd, and music collections and was pleased with the results. They had some very common interests, perhaps Blaine was a little more masculine than Kurt but he also had his lighter sides as well, that Kurt better connected with.

While Kurt was looking through Blaine's books he found a brown address book, and decided just to take a peek in it to see if his name was there. Kurt was just curious, because Blaine was certainly in his. Whilst Kurt was flipping through he found something that intrigued him: his parent's house phone number.

It truly saddened Kurt to think that Blaine didn't have any parental figures right now, to look to for help and support. He just wished there was some way he could help Blaine and his parents to make up.

Kurt jumped violently when he heard the door open he quickly snapped a picture of the phone number with his phone before putting the book back, not wanting Blaine to see what he was looking at.

"Kurt?" Mike's voice bellowed from the front door.

"Oh hi Mike," Kurt made his way to the front of the apartment to greet him.

"Blaine texted me to say you were here, how's it going man?" Mike asked bring Kurt into a full bear hug.

"It's going great! Yourself?" Kurt said returning the hug.

"Couldn't be better! I asked Tina to marry me last night!" Mike said with excitement all over his face. "And she said yes Kurt she said yes!"

"Mike that's great! I'm so happy for you!" Kurt said practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yeah man, I know were only twenty, but when you know you know right?" Mike said his eyes sparkling with emotion, Kurt could tell he really loved Tina. Kurt just nodded happily in response. "So were having a little celebration party here tonight, and I'd love for you to come!"

"I'll definitely be there!" Kurt agreed.

The door opened to reveal Blaine was home. "Hey guys," Mike rushed over to him and told him the good news of his new engagement, and Blaine showed his enthusiasm for his friend. Mike went over the details of the party with Blaine and he was all for it.

"Tonight is going to be a blast! I'm sorry to leave you guys again but I promised Tina that we'd go have lunch with her parents this afternoon, and shoot its almost one!" Mike said looking at his watch before rushing out of the door.

The atmosphere had definitely dropped a couple levels of excitement after Mike left while Kurt and Blaine stood in silence for a moment in front of the door.

"So how did your _Callbacks _thingy go?" Kurt asked Blaine taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

'It was great actually; he's increasing my pay because I bring in so many customers for him!" Blaine gushed.

"Blaine that's fantastic, I'm so proud of you." Kurt got up and hugged his boyfriend tightly.

Blaine sighed happily into the crook of Kurt's neck, "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Um, how about we go to a museum or something?" Kurt suggested pulling away from Blaine but his arms remaining around Blaine's neck and Blaine's hands on Kurt's waist.

"Sounds great!" Blaine said kissing Kurt on the cheek before the two left the apartment hand in hand. But Kurt couldn't help but remember the certain picture he had taken just mere minutes ago as he left with Blaine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, hope you enjoy this chapter, I certainly do (: xx Read and review!**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine spent the day at the American Museum of Natural History. The couple acted like kids all day, running around the museum in awe, laughing the whole time. It was both their first time going there and it couldn't have been better, then at five o'clock they grabbed some food at a local restaurant then decided to head back to Blaine and Mike's apartment for the party.

"Do we need to get anything for the party?" Kurt asked as they walked holding hands down the busy New York street.

"No, Mike said he had it all covered." He answered. He began tugging Kurt by the hand to the left "Come on! Let's take a detour through the park!" Blaine suggested, but Kurt didn't have much choice seeing as Blaine practically dragged him there. But he didn't care, he secretly loved it.

The two walked through Central Park happily together. It was such a warm and beautiful day, the sun was shining so bright and the breeze ghosted through the trees in a harmonic pattern. Blaine prodded Kurt in the side initiating a playful game of tag. He dashed off before Kurt knew it and he found himself barreling after him to try and get him back. Kurt loved the playful side to Blaine; he always made sure they had fun together. But Kurt also loved that Blaine could be serious and they could tell each other anything. No one has really ever made him feel this way before.

Kurt and Blaine played the game of tag for about five minutes before Blaine stopped in his track and gave in trying to catch his breath.

Blaine was still breathing heavily, "Kurt, I think… I love… you," Blaine managed to get out. Kurt was still recovering from the sprinting that had taken place a moment ago, when his jaw dropped at Blaine's words. "I know, we've only been dating for three weeks, and I only met you four weeks ago, but I am absolutely, 100% in love with you Kurt Hummel." Blaine had stopped breathing heavily but was now looking deeply into Kurt's eyes with a wide smile. Kurt was still taking in all of the words that Blaine had said to him, he was beyond happy but somehow his mouth was failing him and no words were being produced. "Please, say something Kurt" Blaine let out an awkward laugh.

"I-i-" was all Kurt managed to say until his instinct took over as he crashed his lips onto Blaine's hoping that they action would convey the words he was having trouble saying. Kurt caressed Blaine's hair soothingly as Blaine held Kurt close to him. Kurt was certain that this was the best kiss of his life.

They two broke apart as their eyes locked on each other. "I love you," Kurt finally managed to say it, and boy was it easier than he thought. Blaine grinned widely wrapping Kurt in his arms and lifting him off of the ground slightly. Despite Kurt's dominating height Blaine was a lot stronger than him.

"Let's head back now," Kurt said as his face was nuzzled into Blaine's neck.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine entered the apartment and found that they place was jam packed with people. Blaine new some of them from when he would hang out with Mike and his friends, but the majority of the faces were a mystery to him. However, Kurt didn't know a single soul.

"Kurt, Blaine!" Mike hollered at them from across the room, he was clearly drunk by the slurring of his words. He made his way over to them accompanied by a girl with short blonde hair in a baby doll dress.

"Guys, this is Quinn. She's going to be Tina's maid of honour." Mike said gesturing to the blonde girl beside him.

Blaine and Kurt greeted Quinn and she did them, they all exchanged handshakes. Mike left the group shortly after because some guy named Puck wanted him to try a new drink he just invented.

"So are you guys in school?" Quinn asked.

"I am going to be attending Nyada in September," Kurt answered her with a smile, and Quinn turned to Blaine for him to answer.

"I'm not currently but I am going to apply to Nyada in November and hopefully get in for the New Year." Blaine said with confidence.

"That's great, and you know my dad is on the admissions board at Nyada, I could probably talk to him for you Blaine and maybe get an interview for you and if all goes well you could start in September with Kurt here." Quinn offered.

"Seriously? That would be beyond amazing Quinn!" Blaine exclaimed.

"It would be my pleasure I'll call my dad tomorrow, let's exchange numbers so I can contact you about it." Quinn and Blaine gave each other their phones to which they put their numbers in each.

"So how do you two know Mike and Tina?" Quinn asked.

"Well, Mike is my roommate. We went to high school together, then when I moved to New York this year he offered for me to share the place with him, and then I soon met Tina when he brought her over obviously. And Kurt here is my boyfriend and he met the happy couple when we all hung out a week or so ago." Blaine explained.

"That's lovely; you two look very good together might I add."

"Thank you," Kurt said shyly, "How do you know Tina?"

"Oh god, we've been best friends since we were three, and we've been living together in New York for the past two or so years, she came over this morning screaming to me that she got engaged. They are really happy together, I've known them since the beginning of the relationship and it's just been so obviously natural for them the whole time, I wouldn't have been surprised if they had got married within the first week of them dating." Quinn laughed a little at her history with them. "Well I'm sorry to leave you but my boyfriend was the one who "invented" the drink and now he is passed out on the floor, I should probably take him home. It was nice to meet you." Kurt and Blaine said goodbye to their new friend Quinn and they watched her retrieve Puck from the floor and exit the apartment.

"I like her," Kurt commented. Blaine nodded in agreeance.

"Let's go have some fun" Blaine said and pulled Kurt into the midst of the party. It wasn't long before the drinks were being passed around and Kurt began to loosen up and become his drunken self. The night was certainly fun; it was filled with many party games and chatter. Mike sure knew how to throw a party, god knows what the wedding is going to be like.

Everybody cleared out of the apartment at about one in the morning. Once the last person Kurt observed the apartment and saw Mike and Tina passed out on the couch wearing matching pink crown and tiaras. Blaine led Kurt to his room where the two fell asleep as soon as they hit their pillows, happily and perfectly in love.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hello again, OK so this is a sad/intense chapter, I quite like it! Lots of Blaine! Hope you enjoy! Read and review! xx**

* * *

Blaine's POV

It was now Monday afternoon two days after Mike and Tina's party. Boy that was a fun night; I've always known Mike to be the one to throw the killer party. Even back at Dalton Mike was always the one to throw the competition after parties where we celebrated all night long. Mike's always been a great friend to me and I couldn't be more excited to see him and Tina walk down the aisle together.

The morning after, Kurt and I decided to just stay in bed all day watching movies. We made our way through several of our favorites; we alternated who got to pick each movie. But there were no arguments on either of our movie choices. We watched and watched until it was time for Kurt to head back to his apartment, because after all he did have work in the morning. Our weekend together couldn't have been more perfect.

It was four o'clock and I had a show at _Callbacks _at seven that went until eight. My Monday night shows usually don't go late, because Monday being the least busy day of the week for the café. I was looking forward to this show tonight in particular because Kurt was coming. He tried his best to come to one of my shows a week, and this week he was coming to tonight's. After my show we had planned, to go back to Kurt's and share a dinner together. As if on cue my phone vibrated on the coffee table with a message from Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel: I'm not feeling well. I think I may have the flu or something, I've felt awful all day. I don't think I'm fit to come to your show tonight ): **

A frown crept across my face at the thought of Kurt not coming to the show and the fact he was feeling under the weather.

**Blaine: Oh, ok ): No worries, I'll swing by after my show, to check on you (: xx**

**Kurt: Can't wait (: Love you. **

**Blaine: I love you too, I'll be thinking of you on stage tonight.**

I set his phone back down on the table and decided to go and grab a bite to before my show. I pulled on my maroon hoodie and put my ray bans on before leaving the apartment, locking it behind me.

I began to walk down the New York streets, the cool night air sweeping in. I really loved this city so much. In my month of being here I have already found a boyfriend I love, a job I love, an apartment I love with a great friend, and I finally feel like I'm on the road to my dream. There was still just one thing… my parents. I will continue to try and become a performer with or without their permission. But it would still be nice to have it. I'm still not ready to talk to or see them, things were said in our big argument by both me and them that I'm not ready to forgive or forget right now. I still love them, and will make up with them one day, but I'm not quite ready yet.

I found what is now my favorite sandwich place on the corner of Harold Street and entered the building. I order my usual egg salad sandwich and a chocolate chip cookie. I ate it happily and browsed through the internet on my phone to pass time. _Callbacks _was only a couple of blocks down from here so I should be good if I left in ten minutes. When the time came I crumpled up my garbage, threw it out and headed for the door.

* * *

My show went fabulously tonight! Perhaps my best one yet, I tried a new song out on the crowd. _Naïve by The Kooks, _everybody loved it! I kept a mental note of the song's success for future references. I started my walk back to Kurt's and passed a flower store that was still open, I retraced my steps and went in to pick Kurt up some roses to perhaps make him feel better.

The shop owner helped me put together a small bouquet of roses. I thanked him and left the shop and decided to make another stop in a small café and pick up some chicken noodle soup. I know it always made me feel better whenever I was feeling sick, I hoped that it worked for Kurt as well.

I arrived at Kurt's apartment building and buzzed up to him.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voiced spoke in a muffled tone from the speaker.

"Yes it's me, let me up" I heard the familiar buzz tone allowing me to enter the building and go upstairs to Kurt's room.

I knocked on the door in a playfully beat and positioned the roses and soup in my hands ready for Kurt to see.

The door swung open to reveal Kurt, dressed up in a black jumper and tight black and white patterned pants, topped off with a broach on his sweater. He looked a little too dressed up for someone who had the flu.

"HI," Kurt greeted, wrapping his arms around me in a hug. I did my best to return the hug with my hands filled with items. "What do you have here?" Kurt asked.

I furrowed my brows in confusion at Kurt's healthy appearance. We still had not left the doorway. "I got you some soup and flowers to maybe make you feel better. But by the looks of it, you don't really need it though…" I trailed off, question in my tone.

"Oh yeah, about that, it turns out I'm feeling a lot better. But I have a surprise for you, um, come in please." Kurt said with a bit of a nervous tone. Kurt took the roses and soup from me and I followed him into the apartment.

"So what is this surprise?" I asked. Kurt moved out of my view and revealed two people sitting in his living room. I was completely shocked by what I saw… my parents.

"Hi Blaine, it's good to see you." My mother said with a smile as her and my father got up from their place on the couch. My mother continued to walk towards me with her arms outstretched to bring me into a hug. I put my hand in front of her to halt her actions. I felt tears brimming in my eyes as I turned to face Kurt.

"Kurt..." I croaked out. "W-why, why would you do this?" I managed to ask, with my now shaky voice.

"Blaine, I wanted to help you," Kurt began.

"Well you didn't! You did the exact opposite of helping me! You went behind my back, and lied to me, you were never sick you were just planning with my parents to form whatever this is!" I shouted at him. My gaze looked from him to my parents, trying to process what was happening.

"Blaine, I-" Kurt tried to speak.

"No, I don't want to hear it. I can't believe you Kurt." I said quiet enough for only him to hear. A tear I had been holding in slowly fell down my face; I saw Kurt's eyes beginning to water as well. We held eye contact for a moment, until I heard my father speak.

"Blaine, please," He began and rested a hand on my shoulder.

I whipped around to face the two of them, "I don't want to hear from you two either! The last time we talked you completely insulted me and my dream of a performer! You shot my confidence down, and it took a lot for me to build it back up again after that night!" I raised my voice at them as they just watched me with wide eyes. "You practically laughed in my face! I'm sorry but I have to go." I finished and wiped a tear from my face and jogged out of the apartment.

As I was leaving I heard a faint voice from Kurt "Blaine, please wait, please don't go." It took everything I had to not run back and just hug him and cry to him. I wanted him to comfort me, even though he was the one who caused this. But I was mad at him; he had no right to go behind my back and contact my parents without me and try to get me to meet with them. I was nowhere near ready for that, I just couldn't believe it.


End file.
